


they're bursting at the corners as the ceiling's getting shorter

by castielgf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgf/pseuds/castielgf
Summary: basically larry oneshot.  credit to oh wonder for the title.  please don't hate me if i get something wrong, i don't actually like one direction!!  i'm sorry cri





	they're bursting at the corners as the ceiling's getting shorter

Louis looks at his watch. 2:32 a.m. The bar's closing in half an hour. He sighs, downing his drink. The blonde boy really isn't coming, then. He'd been a fool to think otherwise - a one-night stand is no basis for a second date. Sighing again, he stares off into space, listening to the rhythmic chatter of the men dressed in skintight jeans and t-shirts around him. He is trying to decide if the noise he was hearing was some drunkard in the street or a couple having sex in the bathrooms when a man - really just a boy still, a good two or three years younger than Louis - sits down next to him, startling him out of his thoughts. He feels a soft hand on his shoulder, smells a faint touch of vodka. Hears a voice behind him, making him turn around.

Except the second his eyes make contact with the boy, he forgets everything he's just heard. Louis and his mates would joke about who was the most attractive out of the group, but now he realizes - damn, they didn't know a thing. Because this boy looks like he's from a different planet, a planet where human bodies are formed out of crystals of pure perfection instead of cells. And, apparently, a planet where waistbands tend to become very uncomfortable, very quickly. But Louis barely notices because he cannot take his eyes of this boy. This boy, with perfect, shoulder-length curls which Louis needs to reach out and lace a hand through, to bury his nose in the vanilla-scented haze and never move again. This boy with the large hands and tiny ass and those eyes. And then Louis looks into the eyes, and he stops thinking altogether because those eyes. Those eyes, Louis is sure, have been chiseled from the very depths of the earth by the horns of unicorns, and polished by the tears of pheonixes until they shine. Louis didn't know green and brown could look so beautiful, but he knows instantly that if he were to ever find a gemstone those colours, he would pay his life to look at it for just one more second. And he would pay all that and more for another instant of looking into this boy's eyes, ringed by perfect eyelashes and staring right at Louis. The second he takes this last fact in he snaps back to reality (at least, as best he can) because oh, right, this boy is looking at Louis but Louis has forgotten everything he's ever learned to say. So of course, to top off the slightly glazed eyes and solid 10 seconds spent looking at this boy without speech, as soon as he opens his mouth a strangled 'hhhngh' comes out. Right now Louis wishes he could just die, sink in to his chair and disappear into a world where he would never have to deal with the look in those eyes again. But it's all okay, because the beautiful boy laughs. Louis wishes he could bottle up the sound and get drunk on it every night, but now the boy's talking and Louis thinks that even if the world was ending he would stop and listen to what he has to say.

"I said, my name's Harry, what's yours?"

"L-Louis", he barely manages to stutter out. Again he wishes he could die, but this time it's short-lived by the beautiful boy (It's Harry, Harry, you must never forget) opening his mouth again. Louis fantasizes for a second about what his tongue would feel dancing around the beautiful, pink gums, but stops himself.

"It's okay, you don't have to be nervous." Harry's silent for a second, which makes Louis want to sink to his knees and beg him to keep going. "Are you here with anyone?" This time Louis is a little better, and manages not to trip over his words too badly.

"No, it's just me tonight." Seeing the look on Harry's face, he hastily adds "Not like- I don't-"

Harry looks happier now, which leads Louis to believe if he was not sitting down his knees would have given out by now. Louis' mind is racing when Harry shoots him this grin and asks, "Can I buy you a drink?"

One and a half shots of vodka later (Louis spit out half of one in response to a joke, causing Harry to double over in laughter and the bartender to look rather annoyed) it's closing time, Louis' arm draped over Harry's shoulders in an act half of drunken confidence and half of sheer exhaustion as they stagger out onto the street. They're too drunk to drive (and neither owns a car, anyways) so they stand by the side of the road waiting for a cab, Harry's left arm snug around Louis' waist and his right arm combing through the older boy's short, soft hair. Louis looks up at Harry, tiredness resonating in his eyes. Harry looks down at him with a fond look in his eyes. A cab arrives and they both decide it's impractical to have the cabbie drive them to opposite ends of the city, they can just crash at Louis' tonight. Louis sets his head in Harry's lap, drowsy. His eyes flutter closed, only to fly open as Harry lazily snakes his arm down to rest on Louis' bum. Startled, Louis jerks his head up and look at Harry, but all Harry does is comb his other hand through Louis' hair. Still rather confused, Louis just sits there, until gradually Harry's grip tightens, pulling Louis' head down incrementally until his pale neck is exposed. His right hand leaves Louis' hair, instead tracing intricate patterns on the crook of his neck with infinately light fingertips. Now wide awake, Louis tries to roll over to stare at him, but Harry, suddenly firm, stops him, shushing him softly.

A few minutes later the cab arrives at Louis' flat. Thanking the cabbie, Harry gets out, refusing to let Louis do the same and instead walking around to his side of the cab to help him down and half carry him to the sidewalk. He stops abruptly, pinning Louis against a lampost and pressing their lips together without and inkling of hesitation. Now seriously turned on, Louis kisses back eagerly, only to feel Harry pulling away. Surprised (and disappointed) by the sudden cold air and lack of Harry's lips, Louis whines slightly, pressing his hips forwards into Harry's. In response to this Harry backs away completely. Louis looks up at him, half in surprise, half pleadingly. Harry looks down at Louis, looking absolutely wrecked. It makes his abs clench and his cock swell up, but he disregards this, instead adopting a cocky expression. 

"Now now, Louis. Wouldn't want to seem overeager, would we?"

Louis is a little confused at first to be honest, but he's been in the gay community long enough to catch on pretty quickly. "No... daddy." That last bit was just a wild guess (and seems a little unnatural at first, considering the age gap), but Louis notes in satisfaction the way Harry's pupils dilate at this, the line in his pants becoming a little more defined. He pounces on Louis, not even teasing, just thrusting his tongue into Louis' mouth and encircling him with his arms, pressing their hips together. Louis' way past a semi at this point, but he plays his part well, sweet and innocent. And then Harry's pulled away again, but it's okay this time. He takes Louis' arm and pretty much yanks him towards the building. Louis fumbles with his keys, pulling away from Harry for a moment, but the second they're inside Harry pins him to the wall again. It's slow going, but somehow they make it up to Louis' room without waking the neighbors. As soon as they're inside, Harry shoves Louis onto the bed, ripping off his own clothes. Louis does the same, and then Harry's just pounced on him again, biting and sucking and kissing all over his body - the crook of his neck, the curve of his collarbone, the base of his armpit. He circles around his left nipple with little nips, causing Louis to almost lose his self-restraint and groan unbearably loudly. But he settles for an 'oh fuck daddy please', causing Harry to take his nipple in his mouth and suck, licking it with his tongue. Louis loses it then and just moans, but Harry does't notice or doesn't care. He works his way down Louis' body, stopping occasionally to mark him - his side, his ribs, his hip bone. He works his way down to near his cock, eliciting soft moans from Louis. He plants one wet, sloppy kiss on his very inner thigh before pulling away. Louis raises his hips a bit on a plea. Harry jumps up and grabs a condom and some lube from his jeans. He squirts some lube onto his fingers, letting it warm up. He hovers just over Louis' hole, teasing him. He looks directly into Louis' eyes, eliciting a (slightly louder) moan. He traces his fingers around Louis' entrance, causing the older boy to squirm his hips towards Harry's fingers. Still not relenting, Harry traces one fingernail over the very entrance to his hole. "Please daddy I need you!" cries Louis.  
"You like that huh baby?" rasps Harry, his voice thick with lust. "You want my fingers in you?"  
"Yes daddy yes daddy please!" Louis exclaims. "I need you, your fingers, your cock, please daddy I need you in me, I need you!"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Harry sinks his first digit into Louis, letting it rest for a second, then crooking it a little, watching the boy's toes curl in pleasurable pain. After a few moments he slips a second in. Louis makes a sort of muffled cry at that, but it's soon replaced by a groan as Harry crooks his fingers, lightly brushing Louis' prostate. He adds a third, playing around for a little while, watching Louis' face contort in pleasure. He just sits there for a few seconds, then pulls his fingers out, donning a condom and spreading an honestly exceseive amount of lube over his extremely hard cock. He looks up at Louis, and Louis looks so pretty, leaning against the headboard of the bed with the occasional lights from passing cars reflecting across his face, he just wants to shove into him and fuck him raw until he can't walk for days. So he does, starting out with just a thrust in, holding there, then pulling out, just a little. He starts to work up a pace, but it's slow, far too slow. Louis starts squirming, trying to go deeper, but Harry's too far gone to care. All of a sudden he pulls out and rams into Louis, lightning speed, pressing up hard against his prostate and making his features contort in a scream. Harry builds up speed, thrusting faster and faster, barely even pulling out, just a little, then filling Louis back up deeper. The bed creaks with every movement, and Louis is making these obscene, almost pornographic moans. Harry keeps pumping in and out, in and out, harder and harder each time. Louis reaches down to stroke his own cock, but Harry grabs his arms and pins them to the bed, maneuvering Louis' legs up to a bent position and falling forwards over him, his curls draping over the both of them like a jungle canopy. Louis keeps moaning, and Harry keeps fucking him, harder and harder until Louis forces out the words "'M gonna come", doing just that all over himself. Just a few more thrusts and Harry's coming too, pounding into Louis' prostate harder than ever as he is lifted up, riding out his high. He pulls out of Louis' swollen hole, tying up and disposing of the condom and wetting a cloth with warm water, bringing it back and cleaning Louis up. Louis snuggles into his arms as we crawls back into bed, thinking about the wonderful possibilities tomorrow might bring.


End file.
